The City Is Ours
by luigikid
Summary: Carlos and his friends have a fun night on the town.


**I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH**

**Before I start, I'm going to mention two things. One is that the story is going to be centered around the boys BEFORE they become famous.**

**The second is that the main character is going to be Carlos instead of Kendall, because, I like Carlos better.**

Chapter 1: The City Is Ours

Everyone gave a loud laugh as they looked at the TV. The only one who wasn't laughing, Carlos, was blushing like crazy. The boys had come over to Carlos' house (with their girlfriends) to have a night on the town, but got caught up watching Carlos' baby tapes they found in his closet. He intended to hide them somewhere, but never found the time, so now his friends were watching them.

Carlos made a swipe for the remote, but Kendall was faster, and swiped up the remote in his hand, and held it up in the air. Of course Carlos couldn't reach it, and that just embarrassed him more. They had already been through two tapes, and this one was about to be over, he knew his friends were going to put another one in. 'Damn mom and all her taping', Carlos thought.

But just then, Carlos had an idea. "Hey guys!" he said out loud, "The club is going to open soon, and we don't wanna be late!" Everyone knew what Carlos was trying to do, but they also knew he was right. Kendall put the remote down and Carlos quickly turned off the VCR. Everyone was walking out the front during, thanking Carlos' mom for letting them in. "No problem guys", was her return.

Carlos' mom, Estelle, walked over to the window, just to watch her soon get in the car. He took the drivers seat, and his friends all piled in the back, while his girlfriend got in on the passenger side. "Can you believe he's driving already?" Estelle asked her husband, John. "No" was his only reply. Something had been gnawing at her lately, and she needed to share it with her husband.

"John, he's sixteen now, he's the same age we were when…"

John quickly walked up to his wife and shushed her. "Now Estelle, I know what you're thinking, and no, I'm not worried. Carlos is a smart boy; he's not going to make the same mistake as us."

Tears were already welling up in her eyes. "I know, it's just I want him to live a full life. We had to give up so much when we had him. We were only sixteen John!" The tears were overflowing now, and John wiped them.

"We raised him well. But what if he wants to settle down, right now, and have a kid?" John asked his wife. He knew it was unlikely, but it happened sometimes.

And to this, Estelle had no answer. It was a very scary thought to her really. She can't control her sons' life. What if he does want a child?

"We may have had him at a young age, and I'm going to be the first to admit, we probably made a lot of mistakes. But I think we raised a good son. Handsome, smart, funny, popular." John went on. Estelle suddenly walked back to the TV and turned it on. Carlos' baby tapes came up, and it brought back a lot of memories.

"Remember when those kids were little?" She said, referring to Carlos, Kendall, James, and Logan, "You could not separate those kids."

John smiled, "Yeah, I remember." He walked up to Estelle and gave her a hug. "He gets his looks from his father", Estelle said suddenly. "Yeah, and he gets his brains from his mother." John replied back. With that, Estelle gave out a laugh and slapped John on the shoulder.

Carlos and his friends were having a good time just driving around. They were laughing at each other, still mentioning the baby tapes. "You were so CUTE!" Rosalie, Carlos's girlfriend, comment. She was the definition of beauty. Long, blonde hair, long skinny legs, a perfect face. "YOU are cute now," Carlos commented back. Yeah, he knew it was cheesy, but it worked. Rosalie leaned in to kiss Carlos, and he kissed back. "Whoa, watch the road love bugs!" Jamie, Kendall's girlfriend, said. She and Kendall were sitting behind the drivers' seat. Logan and his girlfriend, Britney, were behind those two, and James and Lindsey were in the very back, doing who knows what.

Suddenly everyone but Rosalie groaned as they recognized the song on the radio. Of course, it had to be a Britney Spears song, "3" to be exact. Rosalie hollered and turned the radio up the whole way. Carlos turned it off, stating, "Your obsession with her is unnatural!" Rosalie just smiled and said "Ha-ha." She turned the radio back on and sang the song, with everyone covering their ears.

It was about quarter past eight when they got to their destination, the Tonix. This was where a lot of kids from Carlos' school came, so it was the perfect place. When they got inside they met up with all their friends. Carlos saw Chad, his best friend, and ran up to him. "Hey, Carlos!" Chad said. "Yeah, we're here man!" Chad then saw Carlos' girlfriend. "Now what is someone as beautiful as you doing with a guy like him?" Chad asked. "I don't know… why aren't I with a guy like you?" She replied to Chad. Carlos looked surprised, and then got an almost hurt look on her face, which immediately made Rosalie feel bad. "I'm kidding! You know you're the only one for me" she said, leaning in for a kiss.

Suddenly Logan came running up to him. "Carlos, come on. There doing karaoke, and we're going to sing "Love Rollercoaster"." And with that Logan dragged Carlos away, leaving Rosalie alone with Chad. So they talked for awhile, until Chad's girl wanted to dance. Rosalie tried looking for someone she knew, but saw no one. All of a sudden, someone grabbed her arm. "Hey baby," a man she didn't know said, "You look lonely, wanna dance?" This guy was a definite weirdo. It looked like he hadn't shaved for a while, and he had an eye patch over one eye. "No thanks, I'm with someone." Rosalie said politely. But the man persisted. "Come on, he'll never know." That really made her angry. "No, I'm with someone." Rosalie said in a more stern voice. The man suddenly squeezed much harder, and started to drag her. "Let me go!" She screamed. Why didn't anyone help her?

Suddenly someone put there hand on the mans hand. It was Carlos. "Let go, now." He said. This man was a lot taller than Carlos, it was obvious, but in muscle mass, this man had nothing on him. "O.K., I'll go" the man said, and he just walked away. Rosalie couldn't hold back her smile, "You're so cute when you try to act tough" she said. "Try? I'm tough all the time." This made both of them laugh, because they both knew Carlos was a big teddy bear.

"Hey, are you guys O.K.?" James asked. Carlos notice everyone was here. "Yeah, we're fine. But I think we should go. Are you guys ready?" Carlos said. Everyone said yes, and they left the club. Carlos noticed he didn't see Chad any where.

After taking everyone home, Carlos pulled into his driveway. He looked at the clock before turning off the car, and noticed it was ten-thirty. 'Wow, I didn't realize it was that late' Carlos thought.

When she heard Carlos pull into the driveway, she had already decided she was going to talk to Carlos. Just remind him of a few things, and tell him to be cautious. When Carlos walked in, he noticed his parents in the living room. "Am I in trouble?" he asked. "No Carlos", his mom replied, "Please sit". So Carlos took a seat on his favorite chair, which faced the TV directly.

Estelle took a deep breath, and then started. "You're sixteen now Carlos", his mom said. "Yeah, so?" Carlos asked. Apparently he didn't know what she was talking about. "You're father and I made a big mistake when we were sixteen. We…" But Carlos stopped listening when she said that. He realized what she was talking about. Or thought he did anyways.

"Wait, stop." Carlos said suddenly. This shocked his mom, because he rarely interrupted her. "So what, you're calling me a mistake?" This shocked his mom even more, but before she could say anything, Carlos talked again. "You didn't want me?" This hurt both him and his mom. "No Carlos! We love you, it's just-" But Carlos had heard enough. "Fine! It's good to know I'm a mistake mom!" Now this angered his father. "Carlos, that's not what she said."

"Yes it is!" Carlos suddenly got up, and walked out of the house, tears running down his face. He heard his mom screaming for him to stop, but he didn't, he needed to clear his head.

**TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. IF YOU LIKE IT, I'LL MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER.**


End file.
